


My Dearest, Yuuri

by yuurisangel



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Broadway, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hamilton the musical, I mean, M/M, Multi, Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri, Pining Katsuki Yuuri, Pining Victor Nikiforov, and are starring in hamilton, basically an au where everyone is a broadway performer, bc yuuri and eliza are both complete cinnamon rolls, because lord knows these two will dance around each other, i'll probably add more tags later but im awful at them, isnt a tag for nothin, kind of slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-02-01 06:26:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12699231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuurisangel/pseuds/yuurisangel
Summary: When Yuuri Katsuki, dime-a-dozen ensemble member, attended rehearsals that day he expected the normality he had come to find safety in: sit with his close friends, watch the mains practice their scenes and drool over how hot Victor Nikiforov looks in a revolutionary uniform.What he did not expect however was being thrust into a role he messed up his audition for months earlier, due to a sick actress, a scheming best friend and video he most certainly did not remember him taking.TL;DREveryone’s a Broadway performer, Yuuri is an angel in disguise and Victor is well and truly smitten.





	1. Chapter One

Yuuri Katsuki had a routine.

Get up at 6am for rehearsals as an ensemble member, go to rehearsals as an ensemble member, practice routines as an ensemble member, daydream about Victor Nikiforov as an ensemble member and leave rehearsals as an ensemble member.

The fact his day to day life had very little change and a stable structure to it comforted him immensely. He didn't think he could handle the anxiety of never knowing quite what was expected of him, being forced into something completely new every day.

No, Yuuri Katsuki had a routine and he liked it that way.

To some it may seem like he's settling for mediocrity, unwilling to strive for higher things, but it's not as if he hasn't tried. In fact, he initially auditioned for Hamilton as a main character, but it didn't work out. With his anxiety brewing underneath the surface and the addition of the death of his beloved poodle, Vicchan, it just wasn't meant to be.

But that didn't mean he wasn't happy with his part. He knows more than anyone how important the ensemble is, how much they contribute to the show. He was proud to call himself a member of it.

And so Yuuri fulfilled his routine every day without fail; until a cold, misty Monday in November.

* * *

 

The day started out the same as any other. Yuuri felt no impending sense of doom when he awoke, nor when he went for his morning run nor when he ate his breakfast with Phichit.

Everything seemed ordinary.

"Yuuri! This show is next week, are you excited!" Phichit chimes from the kitchen, frying pan in hand and pancake batter splattered down his apron.

"Of course I am, I just hope I don't mess up like at the au-" Yuuri starts only to be cut off by a pancake hitting him square in the face.

"I will have none of that self-depreciating talk from my best friend who also happens to have the best voice I have ever heard!" Phichit calls while brandishing the frying pan in a manner that would have been menacing, if it hadn't have been for the fact that the man holding it was the same man who dresses up his three hamsters in Disney dresses because _come on Yuuri doesn't Coco look just like a mini Rapunzel!_

"It's not self-depreciating if it's the truth Phi, you and I both know I completely screwed up that audition. I'm just lucky that they considered the audition video I sent in otherwise I wouldn't even be in ensemble," Yuuri replies.

It was the truth, he'd cried so hard the day of the audition that the minute he started singing his voice cracked and it only went downhill from there. He still remembers the person playing Angelica, Yuri Plisetsky, kicking down the door to the stall he was crying in and yelling that _there isn't room for two Yuri's so just quit already, you can't even sing!_

Needless to say, every interaction between the two since has been filled with tangible tension and hate filled glares, primarily from the blond Russian - Yuuri prefers the 'duck your head and don't make eye contact' technique.

"Okay that isn't fair to yourself Yuuri and you know it, anyone would have messed up if something happened to them like you, even golden boy Nikiforov," Phichit says, pulling Yuuri out of his reminiscence.

"Yeah right, I don't think Victor has ever messed up in his life, he's like the epitome of perfection," Yuuri complains, slamming his head on the table.

"Careful Yuuri, your fanboy is showing!" Phichit quips to which Yuuri replie with a groan, muffled by his arms.

"Stop moping, we need to get going or we'll be late!" Phichit cries and suddenly Yuuri is pulled to his feet and is being dragged out the door by the energetic Thai.

"But my coffee!"

"We'll get you a Starbucks, now shush!"

"I don't like Starbu-"

"Shush!"

~~~~~

Half an hour and one Starbucks visit later, Yuuri and Phichit enter the Richard Rogers theatre armed with their drinks in one hand and their rehearsal bags in the other. Upon entrance, they spot Leo and Guang-Hong sitting on the stage, engaged in conversation.

"Hey Leo! Hey Guang!" Phichit calls while clambering up the stairs, Yuuri in tail.

"Hey guys! We were just talking about opening night next week, I'm super pumped for it!" Leo replies while thrusting his fist skyward. Guang-Hong smiles and nods his assent, for someone who performed on stage he was actually very quiet.

Yuuri was much like him in that regard, usually preferring to stay quiet and observe rather than command attention. It was easier to blend in rather than stand out, god knows it doesn't do JJ any favours.

"Any idea what the plans are for today's rehearsal?" Yuuri queries.

"No clue, probably just doing a full run and nit-picking like always. I swear Yakov is insatiable, nothing ever pleases him. We could do a technically flawless dance and he'd yell something like _'Y_ _ou all look like stone statues, I almost fell asleep I was so bored!' "_ Leo mimicks, deepening his voice to imitate Yakov, causing all four to burst into fits of laughter.

"No, no it'd be more like ' _Y_ _ou call that a leap, I've seen Victor's mutt do a better jump than that!'_ " Phichit cackles from his position on the floor.

"Did someone mention my darling Makkachin!" A voice calls from the doorway.

Victor.

His silver hair is draped over half of his face, concealing one of his striking blue eyes that never cease to astound Yuuri at their vibrancy. His mouth is set in its usual heart shape and damn it if it's not the most adorable thing Yuuri's ever seen. Even at 8am on a Monday morning, Victor still looks absolutely perfect and Yuuri is never sure whether to feel blessed or envious at the sight.

"Oi Nikiforov, do your best Yakov impression!" Leo calls to Victor, evoking a challenging smirk from him.

" ' _I swear to god Vitya, everything you do seems to half my life expectancy! I wouldn't be surprised if I drop dead any minute now!'_ " Victor bellows, his Russian accent and deepened voice mixing to create a surprisingly accurate imitation.

It was silent for a moment.

"PFFFFFTTTT! Oh my god that was incredible!" Phichit cries in between his laughter, doubling over into a foetal position and rolling back and forth.

The room fills with all the performers laughter, the other ensemble members and main characters having heard Victors impression.

"Ahem," A low growl comes from behind Victor. "What was that, _Vitya_?"

Yakov.

Victor spins to face the figure and huffs out a few awkward laughs, before bolting up the stairs and into the wings of the stage, away from his mentor. Yakov sighs and mutters something along the lines of _I swear, that boy_ before clearing his throat to gain everyone's attention, as if every eye in the room wasn't already trained on him.

"I have an announcement to make and I need _everyone_ here for it," he says, placing extra emphasis on the 'everyone', clearly referring to the silver haired man currently hiding backstage.

"Oh for Christ sake Vitya, get out here!" he roars.

Slowly, Victor emerges from the wings and silently walks over to the other Russians, Yuri, Mila and Georgi, lips twitching and eyes shining with unconcealed mirth.

Yuuri's phone begins to vibrate and he is about to decline the call when he realises it is his mother calling. The last time his mother had called had been to break the news of Vicchan's death. That day he swore to keep in better contact with his family and never deliberately ignore them, and he wasn't going to break that promise today.

Making a vague gesture to Phichit that he hoped conveyed the fact he had to take a call, Yuuri quickly ducks offstage, accepts the call before it rings off and begins walking down the staircase leading to Stage Door.

 _'_ _Yakov doesn't seem to have noticed'_ Phichit thinks. _'I'll just fill Yuuri in when he comes back, it probably won't be anything too important anyway.'_

Phichit turns his full attention back on Yakov as he began to speak.

"I'll get straight to the point. Isabella has vocal chord nodules." He announces, shock rippling throughout the performers.

_'Okay, maybe it's a little important!'_

"She will be out for at least 3 months after surgery on restricted voice rest." He continues with a solemn look on his face.

This was serious. Isabella was their Eliza, the main female role. They hadn't even thought to appoint an understudy, Isabella was always so reliable. She'd never once missed a rehearsal, going as far as to come in while physically sick so as not to miss any notes or changes. They had understudies for everyone _but Eliza_.

"Wait so what are we going to do!"

"We can't perform without an Eliza!"

"It's only one week till opening night, there's no way someone could learn all the songs and choreography in time!"

"Not to mention everyone was perfectly placed in every number!"

"QUIET!" Yakov bawls over the mass hysteria. "We can't see any other course of action other than delaying the show. There's nothing to be done about it. By the time we assign a new Eliza, teach them all of the songs, choreography, entrances and costume changes, Isabella will be ready to come back. There's no point."

Everyone seems to reluctantly accept the finality of his words, there truly was no other option. With time constraints and the superfluous amount of work it would take to train an Eliza from scratch, it just wasn't possible.

Unless... there was someone who already knew all of Eliza's songs and harmonies. Who had practiced them for weeks on end before their audition. Who learnt the majority of the choreography for the plain reason that they liked it. Who is the literal human embodiment of Eliza Schuyler-Hamilton: the purest cinnamon roll known.

"Wait! I know someone who could do it!"

 

 

 


	2. Chapter Two

All eyes flicker over to Phichit, who is standing up and holding his phone out triumphantly.

Phichit knows that Yuuri will probably kill him for this but he is more than willing to die if it means his best friend would get the recognition he deserves.

He remembers the day of the auditions vividly, Yuuri’s heartbroken face still clear in his mind. He remembers the countless hours Yuuri spent practising for them. He remembers secretly filming Yuuri doing a heartfelt rendition of Burn. He remembers thinking that _Yuuri deserves more than just ensemble._

And so he makes up his mind.

“Who in God’s name would be able to go on stage fully prepared within a matter of days!” Yakov says, disbelief evident though Phichit swears he can see a glimmer of interest.

“Yuuri Katsuki can!” Phichit yells.

A scoff can be heard from the corner of the room. Upon turning to face the offender, Phichit isn’t sure why he thought it could have come from anyone other than Yuri Plisetsky.

“The piggy? He couldn’t sing it if his life depended on it!” he hisses while approaching Phichit, face contorted in apparent disgust at the suggestion.

“He can so and I can prove it!” Phichit rebuts in defence of his friend, glaring at the blond.

_How dare that Russian brat! Little punk thinks he can make fun of Yuuri, well he’s got another thing coming!_

Everyone crowds around the Thai and Russian, the tension surrounding them palpable.

“Oh yeah? Prove it!” the Russian spits while crossing his arms and scowling.

Phichit responds with a deadly glower of his own.

“Well?” the Russian taunts, “Let’s see this ‘ _proof_ ’ then!”

And if proof is what Yuri wants, who is Phichit to refuse?

Scrolling through his camera roll, Phichit searches for the video and upon finding it, connects his phone to the portable audio player on stage.

Everyone waits in anticipation, the unspoken shared thought of _what if this ensemble member can actually do it?_ weighing heavily on their minds.

The silence in the room is deafening, piling on extra tension atop of the current predicament. Everyone sits in wait, nervously glancing between the Thai, Russian and Yakov, when suddenly the opening notes of burn trickle out from the speakers, and an audible inhale of breath can be heard.

 _I saved every letter you wrote me_  
_From the moment I read them I knew you were mine_  
_You said you were mine_  
_I thought you were mine-_

Looks of astonishment are visible on the majority of faces because _who is this person and how the hell do they not have a main role?_ Even Yakov seems to be shocked, his facial expression caught in between appreciation and awe.

Yuri seems to be surprised too, if the unhinging of his jaw is anything to go by.

The tenor voice travels throughout the stage, enchanting everyone as it passes, including one silver haired Russian.

As the song reaches its climax a natural vibrato rings out, nailing the note perfectly and pulling a collective gasp from the whole cast.

_I hope that you burn…_

Phichit sits smugly, phone in hand and smirk in place because he knew Yuuri was incredible and now everyone else did too. Loud applause erupts from all excluding Yuri, who still seems to be frozen in a state of shock. Not that Phichit can blame him, lord knows he was the same when he first heard Yuuri’s voice travel from the shower to the bedroom.

No one seems to know quite what to say, so Phichit takes it upon himself to break the silence.

“Was that proof enough for you?” he quips, turning to face Yuri and tilting his head.

“What the fuck! He sounded shit in his audition, what the ever-loving fuck happened!” Yuri shouts in confusion because _there was no way the person singing was the pig!_

“I have to admit, I’m having difficulty connecting the voice we just heard with the Katsuki from auditions, the boy was a hot mess.” Yakov says in disbelief.

“Yuuri had a personal tragedy that day, he was really beaten up about it and literally only stopped crying two minutes before his audition,” Phichit claims with a resigned look on his face. “He’s an amazing performer and singer, he just doesn’t believe in himself enough.”

Someone clears their throat, effectively pulling all attention towards them. Victor stands with an indiscernible look adorning his face, before starting to talk.

“Oh my god that was absolutely amazing!” Victor cries, waving his hands in the air. “Yakov we have to make that boy Eliza, did you hear his voice, it was like an angel!~~~”

Yakov shakes his head, before voicing the question on everyone’s mind.

“Where is Katsuki anyhow?”

“Oh, he’s taking a personal phone call right now, perfect timing considering he’d never have let me show you him singing if he was here!” Phichit chuckles with a sheepish grin.

The sound of faint footsteps originating from backstage catches everyone’s attention, growing louder by the second until a figure is visible.

“YUURI!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> I’m super busy right now with school and all that jazz so updates may be a little irregular but I already had this chapter written!  
> This story isn’t going to be super long or intricate and detailed, it’s more of a fun short story to fulfil a fic craving I had!  
> Anyway, hope you all liked it! <3


	3. Chapter Three

As Yuuri descends the stairs to stage door, he accepts his mother’s call and holds his phone to his ear.

  
“Yuuri?” His mother’s voice echoes through the tinny line, crackling slightly due to poor reception.

  
“Yes Mom, is something wrong?” Yuuri replies unable to keep the worry out of his voice, his mothers call about Vicchan still haunting him months later.

  
“Oh no there’s nothing wrong, I was just calling to let you know that we’re all coming to see you on your opening night! We were sent some tickets from the company and we’ve booked a flight, we should be there on the Saturday.” His mom continues filling Yuuri in on the details of their travel, unaware that Yuuri isn’t listening, how could he? His family were coming all the way to New York to see him. On stage. On opening night.

  
“Yuuri? Yuuri, are you still there?” his mother’s voice calls, breaking him out of his downward-spiralling thoughts.

  
“Yeah I am, I can’t wait to see you all again.” He says and it’s the truth. He hasn’t seen his family face to face in years, what with attending Performing Arts school and auditions and finally getting a role in a show, he just hasn’t had the time or the funds. He misses his mother’s gentle and warm demeanour, his fathers support and humour and Mari’s wit, quick to tease but even quicker to console, the perfect combination.

  
“We can’t wait to see you, it’s been so long since we last saw you, we miss you so much,” his mother states, making Yuuri feel even worse. Not only was he not present when his dog, his constant companion in childhood, died but he had also missed so many family events. He can’t even remember the last time he stepped foot into Minako’s dance studio or Ice Castle.

  
“I need to get back to rehearsals Mom, Yakov’s giving a big announcement, I’ll talk to you later. Promise.” Yuuri says dejectedly into the phone, not wanting to end his conversation with his mother but knowing he could only get away with his absence for so long before someone found out. God forbid Yakov find out, Yuuri can still remember the last time an ensemble member skipped rehearsals. After a long, loud lecture they were shown the door without a chance to defend themselves.  
“Okay honey, talk to you soon!” The voice echoes from the speakers before Yuuri ends the call with a feeling of regret weighing him down.

  
It isn’t that Yuuri doesn’t want to see his family again or have them come visit, that’s the farthest thing from the truth. But it makes him feel like a failure. He left home 4 years ago with a promise to become a broadway star, that in the first show they came to see _he_ would be the lead, not some random ensemble member who is dressed like tens of other people and practically unrecognisable on stage. He doesn’t hate being an ensemble member, he actually quite enjoys it and the small family he’s gained with it. But he cannot deny he wants more. He wants to be remembered, not spared a single glance and instantly forgotten to make space in people’s minds for the leads. He wants to act with Victor. He wants to sing with Victor. It’s all he’s ever wanted, the very reason he set down this path in the first place.

A shrill beeping sound brings Yuuri back to attention, alerting him that it’s time for rehearsals to start and _by god he was going to be late!_

  
Sprinting back inside and climbing the stairs two at a time, he reaches the apex of them and rounds the corner to the wings of the stage. Attempting to slow his breathing to a pace where it didn’t look like he’d just ran a marathon, he starts creeping towards the hoards of people seated onstage, only to be met with a chorus of people yelling his name simultaneously.

  
“YUURI!”

  
Jumping three feet in the air, he stares like a deer caught in headlights at the causes of his premature death caused by a heart attack. Everyone’s eyes are locked on him, watching his every move, analysing and taking him apart with their eyes.

  
Oh no.

  
Yakov must have noticed he was missing.

  
Well, it was a nice run while it lasted, better call his family and tell them to not bother coming, that they can sell their tickets on and make some funds for the Onsen, it could definitely use them. And refund their flights, that’d add a pretty penny back into their savings, maybe they could go on a honeymoon somewhere? And Yuuri could come home and help out with the hot springs-

  
“Yuuri, you simply must play Eliza, you are incredible! Your voice is like an angel’s, I thought I had died and gone to heaven when I heard it! And that vibrato, so clear and steady!” The voice of Victor, Yuuri’s lifelong idol and Alexander Hamilton’s actor, broke Yuuri out of his musings. “Phichit played us your rendition of Burn and you are perfect for her, you can reach her notes flawlessly and not to mention the fact that you’re really cute, I can’t wait to kiss you onstage every night!”

  
It took a moment for the contents of Victors excited ramble to reach Yuuri’s mind because at first all that was registering was _OHMYGODVICTORNIKIFOROVISTALKINGTOMEANDTOUCHINGMEANDCOMPLIMENTINGMEANDOHMYGOD_.

  
Upon finally registering what Victor was saying, Yuuri lets out a loud inhuman screech and promptly drops to the floor, the world blurring around him and fading to black.

  
The last thing he remembers hearing was a voice he’s pretty sure belonged to Victor murmuring dejectedly and asking _Too much?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I’m back with another update! It’s quite a short chapter as I’ve been super busy with mock exams and life at the moment since it’s coming up to Christmas time! I can’t guarantee another update very soon as I will be even busier during December, but at the very latest I will have an update up by late January, though I’d love to get one up at Christmas I don’t want to promise anything and let people down!  
> As said before, this is just a little fun story to fulfil an AU I wanted that no one else had made, so it won’t be super long, there’ll be at least 10 chapters but each chapter will only be a few thousand words with a few exceptions!  
> Hope you all enjoyed this update and thanks for reading and leaving comments, they honestly make my day! <3


	4. I’m back !!!

Hi everyone!

its been a while, actually to be more specific it’s been half a year haha...

im super duper sorry I haven’t updated in so long! If I’m being completely honest I almost forgot I ever wrote this fan fiction but I logged into this account the other day and remembered it and felt so bad because I saw all the lovely comments I received at the time and even after I stopped using this account!

i actually went to see hamilton on the west end in June of this year and it reignited my love for the musical as I’d listened to it so much by mid 2017 it was losing its affect on me :(

Anyway, apart from that, I also joined another fandom at the start of this year and have been writing for that on a different account. I’m an extremely obsessive person so when I find something new I like i kind of go all out and focus all my attention on it for however long I’m interested in it I guess...?

but I’m back! I recently went through my bookmarks on my other account and reread some fanfictions from the yoi fandom and rediscovered my affinity for it! I even discovered some new gems (I would highly highly recommend  TOPIC: KATSUKI YUURI by Floater1010, it is everything I’ve ever wanted in a fan fiction!! Time travel, phichit and yuuris beautiful friendship, and everyone loving yuuri! If you’ve read any of my other works you’ll know how much I love those subjects!!) 

And so I’ve decided to continue writing this fan fiction since so many people (including myself) seemed to love the musical and Yuri on ice combination and were so so so sweet!

however I really don’t like my writing from the first few chapters, I feel my style is slightly different now and I have improved in my writing since I wrote them and so the next chapter onwards might seem a little different (hopefully better though)

i just started this fanfiction as a way to satisfy my desires in the fandom and so this fanfiction won’t be super heavy on drama or anything! There will of course be some angst (because what’s a fic without some) but it will generally be happy and lighthearted!

im on summer break right now but I still have a bunch of work because it’s my last year at school so updates may not be super frequent but I’ll try have a chapter up a week!

so thank you all so much for everything and I’ll be back with an update soon!!

emma x

(also if you’re someone that likes multiple fandoms you can check out my other account @mylovejeon where I post BTS fanfiction because even though I’ve loved them for ages, I only just decided to start writing for the fandom a few months back!)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!  
> I'm back with a new story which will hopefully be multi-chaptered as long as my schoolwork doesn't consume me before I can write any more!  
> I found the soundtrack for Hamilton around this time last year and figured why no celebrate my year anniversary with a fanfiction!  
> Hope you all enjoy! <333


End file.
